Broken Promises
by Artemis1
Summary: A fic about Beryl's love for Endymion


Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
A.N. : I've never written a fic about Queen Beryl  
before, but I just felt like it ^_^; I don't know if  
it's any good though. E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Broken Promises  
  
By Artemis  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A twelve year old Beryl stood by the window of the palace,  
watching the servants set up for a big feast.  
"Beryl!" that sweet, gentle voice called her.  
She turned around, her firey red hair swirling around her.  
Her dark eyes smiled cheerfully at the sight of her handsome  
friend.  
"What is it Endymion?" she smiled.  
"Let's go on an adventure!" Endymion grinned. "Everyone's  
busy gathering for a feast so they'll never notice us  
missing!"  
Beryl giggled. Endymion was 2 years younger than her and  
she always played the older sister role. They had been  
good friends ever since she could remember. And tonight,  
their parents were getting ready for a feast to declare a  
truce to bring peace among Earth.  
"Endymion, are you sure?" Beryl asked, frowning a little with  
her hands on her hips.  
Her skirt swayed, the lace draping over her crimson  
coloured boots.  
"Awwww come on, you always stay in this palace all day! Don't  
you ever want to do something different?" Endymion asked,  
his beautiful blue eyes beckoning her.  
How could she refuse when he was asking her with those eyes?  
"Of course I'll come Endymion!" she smiled. "I'll go get some  
things...."  
Beryl didn't get to finish her sentence because Endymion  
laughed at her. She frowned.  
"We're leaving right now without anything else but us!" he  
laughed. "Even though you're older, you're so funny!"  
Beryl frowned even more, but didn't stay angry at him for  
too long.  
"Come on, let's go!" Endymion smiled, then grabbed her hand  
and pulled her out of the palace from the back.  
  
Beryl followed Endymion into the palace garden. It was a large  
jungle and Endymion knew it like the back of his hand.  
"I never have anyone else to play with in that palace," he  
told her. "I'm glad you're here!"  
"Me too," Beryl smiled.  
They arrived at a large blue lake and Beryl thought that the  
colour was just like Endymion's eyes. She watched him build  
a small fire.  
"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.  
"I'm going to catch some fish," he grinned, then waded out  
into the lake.  
"You better not!" Beryl called out, but he was already busy  
trying to catch fish.  
She was a little afraid that somebody would find them or  
something would happen and her parents would get angry at  
her. She stood at the edge of the pool and waited nervously for  
him to come back. He came back with three pretty thin fish  
and he was quite disappointed.  
"Damn, how am I going to be King if all I can find is three  
measly fish?" Endymion laughed.  
"I think you'd be a very good King," Beryl told him honestly.  
"Thanks," he smiled.  
Beryl watched the energetic Earth boy climbing trees, swimming  
and building a little shelter for them. She felt something  
strange deep inside her as she watched him. Beryl shook her  
head and cleared those feelings as he came back.  
"You're all dirty," Beryl commented. "What will they say back  
in the palace?"  
"It'll be okay," Endymion smiled. "You look kinda sad.. Sorry,  
didn't you want to come here?"  
Beryl looked at him and wondered how he could be so nice to  
her and so sweet when he was younger than her. She couldn't  
understand. But he was also quite innocent in the fact that  
everything he said wasn't the way Beryl wanted him to mean.  
Endymion cooked the fish, then gave some to Beryl. She sat down  
next to him on the grass and took small bites because the fish  
was hot. She sat and glanced at Endymion, who was gazing out  
at the lake.  
  
That night, back at the palace, Beryl was getting ready to go  
to sleep. She slipped into her night gown and brushed her hair,  
then plaited it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
Then, she crawled into bed and fell asleep. During the night,  
she woke up when she heard a noise in her room. Beryl sat up  
and rubbed her eyes. At her door was a dark shadow.  
"Who's there?" Beryl asked, frightened.  
"Beryl, come with me," she heard Endymion's voice.  
"Endymion?" she frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
He didn't answer and left. Beryl wondered what was happening and  
followed him out of her bedroom door. When she stood outside,  
there was nobody there. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and fell to the  
floor.  
"I hate you Beryl," she heard him whisper.  
"What?" Beryl murmured.  
"I hate you. How many times do you want me to say it?"  
"Endymion? Is this some joke?"  
But she felt too dizzy and sick to talk or hear him any more.  
She closed her eyes and lay on the cold, hard floor.  
  
The next morning, Beryl woke up in her bed feeling much better.  
She wondered if what happened the night before was a dream.  
Beryl sat up and stretched. Then, she suddenly heard commotion  
in the hallway. She opened her door and peeked out. Her parents  
were ordering servants to carry their luggage. They looked  
extremely upset. Beryl stepped out in front of them.  
"What's the matter mother, father?" she asked.  
"We're leaving this wretched place Beryl," her father growled.  
He looked different, with black, dead eyes. Beryl shuddered.  
"NOW!" he glared at her.  
She nodded, then hurried into her room. Beryl wondered what  
had happened. She was packing her things when Endymion came  
into her room.  
"Hey Beryl, are you leaving?" he asked, looking a little sad.  
"Yes, but don't worry. I'll come back and see you when father  
isn't upset any more," Beryl told him.  
"You promise?" Endymion asked, his face lighting up.  
"Sure," Beryl nodded. "I promise."  
Endymion hugged her and then helped her pack.  
"I'll never forget you," he grinned, his childish smile  
making Beryl feel sad that she was leaving.  
She had enjoyed his company while staying here for the past  
few weeks. And she knew he had fun too.  
"Beryl!" her mother shouted angrily from the door. "Hurry up!"  
"Yes mother," she sighed.  
Her mother spotted Endymion and glared at him.  
"You Earth people make me sick!" she screamed at him.  
Endymion stood there stunned.  
"Mother! He's only a child!" Beryl shouted angrily.  
Her mother slapped her hard, making her fall. Endymion ran over  
to help her up, but her mother stood in the way.  
"Don't touch my daughter," she snarled. "She can get up by  
herself. Come Beryl."  
Beryl staggered up and her mother stacked the luggage up  
in her arms. She turned around to look at Endymion's fearful  
eyes and she managed to smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Eight years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Endymion!" a servant called him. "The Royal Moon Family have  
arrived!"  
Endymion hurried down the stairs and saw the most beautiful  
girl he had ever seen. She had long, golden hair in a cute  
hair style and she wore a silvery white dress.  
"Good morning Prince Endymion," she smiled. "My name is  
Princess Serenity of the Moon!"  
"Uh, hello," Endymion managed to reply. "Nice to meet you.  
What do you want with me?"  
"I heard a lot about you from my friends and I just wanted  
to see you for myself," she giggled.  
Enydmion laughed.  
"I'll show you around the palace," he smiled and took her  
hand.  
His parents and her parents watched, satisified. They smiled  
at the cute couple and knew they were right for each other.  
  
During the tour of the palace, Endymion could hardly take  
his eyes off Princess Serenity.   
"This is the garden," Endymion showed her.  
"Wow!" Serenity breathed. "It's so big!"  
"And there's a lake over there too," Endymion grinned proudly.  
"It's so beautiful here! I love looking at Earth from the  
Moon!" Serenity smiled.  
Enydmion felt his heart beating fast as Serenity smiled her  
golden smile, full of sweetness. He had never felt this way  
towards any girl in his whole entire life.  
"Endymion? Are you okay?" Serenity asked curiously.  
"I'm fine," Endymion stammered.  
"I know! Let's talk under that shady tree," Serenity smiled,  
making Endymion feel strange again.  
Serenity skipped over, slipping her shoes off and Endymion  
followed as if he was hypnotised. She sat down and closed  
her eyes.  
"It feels so nice under the shade! The moon is so boring  
compared to Earth!" Serenity giggled.  
Endymion sat down next to her and watched her wrinkle her  
nose, then open her eyes.  
"Is there something on my face?" Serenity asked, worried.  
"No, nothing!" Endymion replied quickly. "Sorry."  
"Okay, I know my parents want us to be friends and I want  
to be friends with you too," Serenity told him. "So we'll  
have to get to know each other!"  
"Sure," Endymion nodded.  
"Hmmm... okay, we're both 18.." Serenity frowned, thinking.  
"What sorts of things do you like?" Endymion asked.  
"I love dancing!" Serenity smiled. "And I love roses! Pink or  
red ones! Let's see... what else? I love teasing Luna! She's  
so cute! And I love Earth! And... I love... I love the colour  
white!"  
Serenity giggled happily as she chatted away. Endymion watched  
her talking, her expression changing every few minutes from  
happy to excited to worried to curious to puzzled.  
"What about you?" Serenity asked cheerfully.  
"Me? I like sword fighting and horse riding. And I like...  
I'm not sure," Endymion smiled warmly.  
"Can you dance?" Serenity asked.  
"I think so," Endymion nodded. "Why?"  
"Let's dance!" she giggled, her eyes sparkling.  
Endymion was enchanted by her and agreed. He held her close to  
him and they danced. Her dress swirled around and her small  
feet only just managed to keep up. She laughed and giggled  
as they danced. Endymion wondered how he could have lived life  
without her.  
  
At the end of the day, the Royal Moon Family had to leave.  
They would be back later during the week to arrange a few  
things between the moon and the earth. Endymion stood with  
his parents, facing Serenity and her parents.  
"I'll see you again," Endymion smiled.  
Serenity nodded and smiled back.  
"Why not mention it to them now?" her parents suddenly spoke up.  
"What?" Endymion and Serenity asked curiously.  
"Well," Endymion's father murmured. "We were thinking if things  
work well between the moon and the earth.... You two could..."  
"Get married," Serenity's father finished off.  
"Married!?" Serenity shouted. "But I'm only 18!"  
Endymion wouldn't have minded. He had never believed in love at  
first sight, but boy did he believe it now.  
"I wouldn't mind," Endymion replied to his father quietly.  
"Endymion?" Serenity frowned. "We're not even good friends yet!"  
"I think we're good enough," he smiled.  
"Don't get me wrong, I think you're a nice person.... Just that  
getting married is different," she told him.  
Endymion nodded and smiled gently.  
"It's okay. Let's just start with being friends."  
"Thank you Endymion," Serenity smiled.  
  
By the end of the year, Endymion and Serenity were deeply in love.  
Serenity often sneaked off the moon to visit Endymion and they  
would sit under the shady tree in the garden and talk. The only  
thing in Endymion's mind was Serenity. She was the only one he  
thought about. Serenity was an angel who he loved dearly. He  
would do anything for her.  
"Serenity, I love you," he whispered gently to her as she  
fell asleep in his arms.  
He smiled as she snuggled closer to him and he looked up at  
the bright blue sky overhead. He had never been happier in  
his life.  
"Endymion," he heard his father call him. "There's somebody  
here to see you."  
His father looked serious and it worried Endymion. He left  
Serenity sleeping under the tree and covered her with his  
cloak. He walked over to his father and wondered who it  
could be.  
"She's in the hallway," his father whispered and left.  
Endymion wondered who 'she' could be and headed to the  
hallway. Standing by the window with her back to him was a  
tall, young woman with red fiery hair and a dark crimson  
dress and red heeled boots.  
"....Beryl?" Endymion murmured her name.  
His voice echoed and she turned around.  
"Endymion...." Beryl smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, remembering  
what his father had told him about Beryl and her family.  
"I came back to see you," she told him.  
She was somewhat different. Her deep purple eyes gazed at him.  
"Why?" he asked.  
Beryl suddenly frowned angrily and walked closer to him. She  
was just as tall as he was.  
"I never thought you would ask me why I came back," she glared  
at him. "I didn't think you'd want me back, but I kept my  
promise and I came back. What a waste of time."  
"Promise?" Endymion repeated.  
"You've forgotten that too?" Beryl asked, looking at him straight  
in the eye.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Beryl," Endymion frowned.  
"Don't you remember? That morning my parents left, you came  
and talked to me!" she shouted at him.  
"I don't think I did... I didn't even know you had left until  
after noon," Endymion told her.  
"But it was you! You were there!" Beryl told him, then she  
felt tears down her cheeks.  
She quickly turned away and wiped her tears away.  
"It wasn't me," Endymion told her quietly.  
"Then who was it?" Beryl asked.  
"I don't know..."  
Suddenly, Endymion noticed Beryl's eyes change to a dull, dead  
black colour.  
"Beryl?" he murmured. "What's wrong?"  
She walked up to him and touched his cheek with her hand.  
"My mother was right," she snarled at him. "You Earth people  
make me sick. I wasted my time thinking I was in love with  
you."  
"What?" Endymion frowned and he felt nervous as Beryl's eyes  
stared deep into his.  
"You never noticed did you?" she laughed. "You were only a  
little boy who was too naive to realise that every word you  
said out of friendship meant much more to me. I left thinking  
that you might remember me after all these years. Obviously  
I wasn't that important to you."  
"But you were a good friend," Endymion told her. "I'm sorry  
if I hurt you."  
Endymion saw Beryl's eyes flicker from black to purple, then  
back to black.  
"So you should be sorry," Beryl laughed evilly.  
Then she pulled his face closer and kissed him. Endymion pulled  
away immediately and pushed her away. Beryl fell to the floor  
and looked up at him with menacing eyes. His hands went straight  
to the hilt of his sword.  
"So you're going to kill me now are you?" she giggled evilly.  
"What was your real intention Beryl?" Endymion asked her.  
She just grinned at him and picked herself up off the floor.  
"I pity you Endymion," she whispered. "You used to be a decent  
person but now you waste your time with that idiotic princess  
of the moon. I came here today to ask you if you would consider  
an engagement with me. We could rule any planet because we would  
be so strong. Think about it Endymion. With my power and your  
name, we can do anything."  
"I don't want your power," Endymion replied, disgusted with her.  
"Endymion?" Serenity whispered.  
He turned around and saw his angel standing there looking worried.  
"Serenity!" he murmured. "It's nothing, don't worry."  
"Who's she?" Serenity asked, looking at Beryl.  
"No one," Endymion smiled at Serenity.  
Beryl walked over to them and looked at Serenity.  
"Well Endymion, you'll be sorry you didn't choose me," Beryl  
grinned menacingly.  
"Get out Beryl," he warned her. "Get out of this palace  
right now."  
Serenity clutched Endymion's free arm and watched Beryl retreat.  
Beryl left the palace smiling.  
"Endymion? What's going on?" Serenity asked.  
"Nothing to worry your pretty head," Endymion smiled.  
Serenity hugged him tight and she was trembling. Endymion bent  
down and kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't sure if even he  
knew what was going on, but he knew that he and Serenity would  
be in danger.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? ^_^ E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com! 


End file.
